birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragonlord and Turbo Secretii
This article focuses on the interactions between Dragonlord and Turbo Secretii. Overview A complicated relationship. Turbo's assignments to protect the Ball of Light would put her face-to-face with Dragonlord, and she fails at those assignments every time. Every time Dragonlord scored the most kills in a BrantSteele Hunger Games Simulator round, Turbo would fall unconscious and go through a vision. By a certain point, both characters acknowledged their general hatred towards each other. The first time they shared any signs of friendship, Turbo's best friend suffered from a heart attack, and she had to be medically evacuated, starting Turbo's rivalry all over again. Preparations for a future Survivor simulation caused both characters to realize they share the same levels of determination, and they bonded to the point of sharing a mutual unbreakable bond. This time around, Turbo's best friend won't suffer any heart attacks. When Turbo is reminded of a surprise twist in her past, she and Dragonlord decide to go a secret relationship to see what they missed out on from Turbo For Hire. Dirt Secretii and Patty are there to attempt to ruin things. The stress of the secret relationship caused Turbo to go on a hiatus. Five days after Turbo returns from said hiatus, she and Dragonlord got married. Since Turbo was not in reality at the time of the ceremony, the marriage was kept a secret, with Scarlett the only one who knows said secret. After the marriage ceremony was over, Turbo decides to lead a double-life. It was only during nighttime that Turbo allowed Dragonlord to unleash his sexual passion for her. Past Life It is then revealed in a surprise twist that Turbo For Hire wasn't the first time Turbo met Dragonlord. Back when Turbo was only four years old, Fortune Secretii was showing off her Secretii Magic, when a magic spell gone wrong transformed Turbo into a baby bird (Fortune wanted to transform Turbo into a grown bird to show off her strange love for seagulls). Fortune excuses herself to find the cure to the spell, leaving Bird!Turbo out in the cold weather. Dragonlord took Bird!Turbo in and cuddled with her so she wouldn't freeze. The spell wore off on its own, but Dragonlord didn't realize it until Fortune came back in and saw the now normal Turbo. Even though Fortune took away Turbo, Turbo promised to Dragonlord that they will meet again. Turbo was allowed to become independent at twelve years old, so after she reached that age, she decided to hang out with Dragonlord every day. DeviantArt Since the main action occurs on DeviantArt, most of the information will be here. Looney Games Bloopers (however) is a different story. Turbo's Survival After Turbo talked about Rhonda Raven, she was eager to go up against Dragonlord, only to be stopped by Sam. Later, Turbo mentions how Dragonlord towers over Sam according to height. During the aftermath, Turbo does confront Dragonlord again (against Sam's warnings), only to suffer from a mini heart attack. Big Brother Goes Over the Top One of Chris McLean's stealth twists in this simulation is that Dragonlord and Turbo do not have their usual hatred in this simulation. This caused an alliance to form involving them, though unlike the last time Dragonlord and Turbo showed any sign of friendship, Slide Secretii did not suffer from a heart attack. Turbo Gets Married Dragonlord and Turbo Secretii are now married. Scarlett was the only witness to the wedding, and she had the photo to prove it. Commercial What-If (1) Dragonlord and Turbo starred in a K-Y Yours and Mine commercial. During said commercial, it appears that both characters were on the verge of having sex. Seductive Dragonlord During the Bloodbath, Turbo suffered mental stress after seeing Dragonlord share popcorn chicken with Pachinko. What made her run away was when Dirt Secretii, Emma, and Ben Tully chased down Heather for their own bucket of popcorn chicken. During Day 1, Dragonlord foils an attempt to poison Sam Jay and runs away to Turbo's shelter. So when Turbo got inside her shelter on Night 1, she found Dragonlord laying seductively on her bed. Dragonlord uses a Secretii Wand to change his outfit to a partial Mega Primarina outfit once Turbo joined him on the bed. He then uses the wand to make Turbo's clothes disappear. With both actions done, Dragonlord and Turbo had sex. During the lovemaking session, Dragonlord pulls Turbo's hair, kisses her forehead, strokes her back, and snuggles with her. All four actions made Turbo repeatedly moan. Scarlett's Song Turbo kissed Dragonlord's cheek. It is implied that Dragonlord felt joyous afterwards. An Interesting Bonfire Dragonlord slept with Turbo. They were in a romantic pose. Mario Finds Out Mario walks in on Dragonlord and Turbo sleeping together. Mario is mad because he just realized what Scarlett told him about Turbo going on vacation was a lie. Caladbolg had a different theory however. Shawn Faces Karma Turbo defends Dragonlord from Shawn. Dragonlord x Turbo (Murder Games) Dragonlord and Turbo's fingers touched by accident for the first time. Turbo Comforts Dragonlord According to the BT Productions timeline, this moment was the first instance where Dragonlord and Turbo did not try to kill each other. After Dragonlord became shell-shocked, Turbo tried to comfort him. Turbo's efforts don't seem to be working... Bowser's Despair Dragonlord and Turbo's fingers touched by accident again. Dragonlord's Crazy Round Since Turbo became unaffiliated, she went right back to attempting to kill Dragonlord with her magic wand, only to fail because Dragonlord had the stronger weapon (ancient scepter). 2019 Christmas Countdown (5) Even though Dragonlord and Turbo were randomized to be on Team Fire, Dragonlord still managed to kill Turbo on Round 1 when he teamed up with Raboot and betrayed the team. Turbo's Revenge Turbo got revenge for the many times she tried to challenge Dragonlord in the past. She calls arcane fury down on him with her own ancient scepter. Looney Games Bloopers Dragonlord and Turbo's rivalry still persists throughout LGB. As Dragonlord's tempers rise up to serious levels, Turbo proceeds to get more and more scared of him. Eventually Dragonlord kills Turbo for real, confirming that Turbo is the first character to get killed off for real. Turbo did leave Dragonlord to care for sextuplets she gave birth to before her death though. After Dragonlord got banned from LGB, the sextuplets were left with no parental figures until Turbo was revived from her death. Blooper Mayhem Dragonlord and Turbo formed a supply-grabbing pack with four other characters. Rainbow Tottie During the fast forward, Turbo cheers for Dragonlord when he and Mario had twins. Sam's Secret Mission Sam was assigned to keep Turbo away from Dragonlord at all costs. She ran into a close call, and mentions that keeping her mouth shut may be the hardest thing she has done. Blade Quill Comeback When Dartrix mentions about sharing the obvious night ending with Dragonlord, he warns Turbo to beat that. When intense darkness blasts into Chris, Turbo knows that only a certain "Wa-hah-hah" could've caused this, referring to Dragonlord. Super Blooper Sunshine When Patty shares Turbo's event, Turbo throws a tantrum and threatens to send Dragonlord after her. Turbo tries to deny Dragonlord's victory, only to get blown away by the fierce darkness caused by his victory pose. Jacobdee's Request After Turbo shin kicks Bowser, Dragonlord warns that he is going to track her down. LGB Night Shift 2 Chris's surveillance cameras caught Dragonlord and Turbo having sex. Three Code LTIB members cheered for them. Ninetales Plus Ten Bloopers Upon learning what would happen if Dragonlord threw a tantrum, Turbo throws one. After Dragonlord mentions the irony, Turbo questions how he managed to escape from BT Productions's shelter. The HSP Apocalyptic Log When Turbo woke up and found out Dragonlord attacked Delfino Plaza, she suffered a heart attack. Back to Normal... for Now Turbo feels a bit depressed when Dragonlord leaves, making this relationship like a "can't live with them, can't live without them" situation. Turbo tries to interact with Sam to dispell memories of Dragonlord, only for her to become more and more desperate. Decidueye's Challenge Turbo was looking for Dragonlord during the events of the short. She finds him sitting on his throne. They hug each other, then shake hands, ready to go at their thing again. DDT vs. D Rematch Before their "final" battle, Dragonlord and Turbo had sextuplets. Turbo then attacks Dragonlord after Dunstan dies of hunger (she knows it's her only chance now). During the fighting, she switched places with Dartrix so she could shut Dragonlord down by pressing "Ctrl-Alt-Delete" on his computer. While Sam's Away, Scotty Will Play Chris McLean figures out that Dragonlord returned to LGB despite Turbo hacking him away into the digital world, flashing back to DDT vs. D Rematch. Spy vs. Spy vs. Bloopers Dragonlord and Turbo attack the spies' zeppelin along with three other characters. Turbo presents the spies' dead bodies to Dragonlord, who thanks her and Mario for doing the hard work for him. Eventually, the female Pidgey was responsible for Dragonlord throwing everyone off the zeppelin, including Turbo. Sam's Journey After Chris reveals the catch to the challenge that caused Dragonlord to win instead of Mario, Turbo rambles about how Dragonlord keeps ruining her life. Six by Six Challenge Turbo initially reacts to Dragonlord's impending tantrum with shock as the skies disappeared. When Dragonlord violently lets loose with the tantrum, Turbo's fear of him kicked into maximum overdrive as the tantrum's destruction attacks her and the arena she is in, leaving her fate unknown. After LGB Random Short 17 Turbo is confirmed to be killed off for real, with Dragonlord as the murderer. Dead Character Meme (Turbo) Turbo spends most of the meme rambling about Dragonlord and his actions. It's a Wonderful Secretii Turbo goes through a horrible nightmare that reveals that if she survived Six by Six Challenge, Dragonlord would've killed her with more violence than he used during said random short. Before that, Turbo was roasting wienies with him (At that time, Turbo thought that person was Dan.). Murder Games Simulator Dragonlord is on Team Dragon Quest with an ancient scepter, while Turbo is on Human Sunshine Project with a magic wand. Therefore, if Turbo challenged Dragonlord to a magic duel, she always ends up losing because he had the stronger weapon. The outcome fits well with Turbo For Hire episode endings. Other methods Dragonlord and Turbo could use to kill each other include Dragonlord calling arcane fury down on Turbo and Turbo gesturing angrily toward Dragonlord with her magic wand. When Turbo moved to the same team as Dragonlord after she got sick of being killed by him, Dragonlord assumed an experimental lunatic persona so that he could turn kinder and touch her fingers by accident. After said event happened, Dragonlord tries to suppress his villainous ways altogether (lunatic + kind perk combo). However, his lunatic perk means he could resume his devious ways at any time. Category:Relationships